This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electric dry shavers and in particular to means for mounting a cutter head assembly on or within the shaver casing.
In electric dry shavers it is the usual practice to provide means for detachably mounting the cutter head assembly on the shaver casing whereby the former is readily removable therefrom for cleaning or replacing the various parts of the cutter head assembly. Further, in the course of shaving debris such as hair clippings, facial powder and other matter will collect beneath, within and adjacent the cutter head assembly. In order for proper operation of the electric dry shaver these accumulations must be periodically removed by brushing or similar methods. Also in shavers utilizing multiple cutter head units where each unit comprises a stationary outer cutter and a movable inner cutter, the latter cutter must be replaced from time to time to maintain proper cutting efficiency of the cutter head assembly.
In known electric dry shavers, although means comprising various structural arrangements have been provided for accomplishing these objectives both individually and in combination, there has not been found in one electric dry shaver the simplicity that is required to provide access to the cutter head assembly in daily use of the shaver for both cleaning and replacing. In some shavers, for example, the cutter head is held to the casing by spring clips and a removable hair pocket is disposed over the cutter head which must be removed to obtain access to the cutter head. In other shavers means are provided for latching the cutter head to the casing with other means provided for manually releasing the shaver head from a latched position to a position partially ejected from the casing for removal therefrom. In other type shavers means are provided for elevating the cutter head clear of the cutter drive mechanism or of the casing for cleaning or removal of the inner cutters. In still other shavers the cutter head is hinged to the casing and is adapted to be pivoted away therefrom upon actuation of latch releasing mechanisms.
These arrangements although satisfactory in use, require removal of parts from the casing or the like for cleaning the cutter head area and releasing the cutter head. Further the known means for latching the cutter head assembly in these shavers is not readily accessible for operation. The excessive manipulations in obtaining access to the areas to be cleaned and releasing the cutter head is often avoided by the user in daily use of the shaver which results in inefficient operation of the shaver.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel means for mounting a cutter head assembly on a shaver casing.
Another object is to provide novel means for securing cutter head assembly within a shaver casing which does not interfere with the other mechanisms within the casing.
Another object is to provide novel means for permitting ready access to a cutter head and adjacent areas within the casing for cleaning and servicing of the cutter head assembly.
A still further object is to provide a novel arrangement for attaching a cutter head assembly within the casing wherein the cutter head and attachment means is protected by adjacent casing structure.